


Wreck

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [61]
Category: Burn Notice, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing he cares about is that he's made an absolute wreck of the facility,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the same AU as "Wild Girl", and an untitled story, which are not yet posted.
> 
> In which, Michael is a mutant with the ability to read/manipulate emotions, and when he's not quite in control of his emotions, has been known to short out electronics around him. He's taken to a facility which Victor is intimately familiar with, and really doesn't like - so naturally, when Victor finds out, he goes to break Michael out.

They'll notice Michael missing sooner or later. Probably sooner, at least once they actually start taking inventory of their mad-house, but Victor doesn't really care. The only thing he cares about is that he's made an absolute wreck of the facility, and killed at least some of the people carrying on the work that had ripped his mind apart, and that he's left them without any of the archives at that site.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


End file.
